love of a frog kind (Izuku X tsuyu)
by phantisma the phantom
Summary: Life for the frog girl changed the day she meet the green haired boy. For the past year she has been trying to fight her feelings for him. But now that she lives in the same building how will things play out.
1. Chapter 1

first night

 **Hi everyone or anyone this is my first fanfiction and my English is pour so bar with me pleas**.

It's been a few days since the fight with the villain All for one. All the students are just finished unpacking there stuff in the rooms the where provided and most are now in the common room.

"I can't believe that we all get to live in the same building together!" Mina Ashido shouted from her spot on the couch. "I know, and it's surprisingly big. I just hope Mineta doesn't come into my room wile i am asleep." Toru Hagakure said siting next to the pink skinned girl "Hey has anyone seen Tsuyu? I didn't see her all day." Mina asked looking around the room. "I think she finished early and went out side a couple of ours ago." Jiro Kyoka said coming down the stars. " I also think Ochako was with her when she went out."

thinking to her self Mina decided to go look for her two missing friends finding them not to far from the door. She was about to ask something when Uraraka spoke up "Are you serious about this! Why didn't you say any thing sooner to me. i could have helped you get together with him!" being shocked was a understatement of a reaction for the pink girl with horns. Carious she walked over and asked "Whats going on whats with the shouting, and whats this about helping someone get together?" "Oh Mina nice timing. Sue just told me that she has a huge crush on Deku!" Uraraka said getting louder by the second. Mina looked at the frog girl who looked redder then a tomato. "Well that not really a surprise from how much time they spent together, and seeing how he saved her multiple times, it just was bound to happen." Mina stated making the frog girl get even redder then before. "just one question though." Mina said looking at Tsuyu "Why did it take you so long to ask for help?" finally looking back at her friends and saying with a week voice "Because i don't think it was the right to ask for help since we have so much work for school." both Mina and Ochako smiled "Don't be silly sue we don't mined, and when it comes to love we will stop at nothing to help." Ochako said

"I think i already have idea to get you two together." Mina said with a wicked smile face "now here's what we do..."

 **OK there is the first chapter. again relay sorry if theirs any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my best and also being 2:00 in the morning when i started. This could not be more rushed. Anyway hope you like it and leave a comment to say what you think of it so far and give me some ideas of how close i should stay to the main story thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 the double confession

_**OK i know it has only been a couple of hours since i did the first chapter but i just got a huge inspiration to do this and i just could not pass up the opportunity to do this. Now lets get to the show and for you guys to know i am starting when everyone goes outside to comfort Tsuyu about the time in the hospital so theirs that now lets begin.**_

"How you feeling now Tsuyu?" Kirishima said with a small smile on his face. Tsuyu just shook her head and said "yea i am feeling a little better but i need to talk to Midoriya alone for a second please." Kirishima smiled and started to walk bake inside with the others and no one noticing a pink figure in the bushes.

Deku walks up to Tsuyu and asked "S-so what do you need to tell me A-asui?" Tsuyu sighed and said "I keep telling you to call me Tsuyu, and I been wanting to tell you something since the USJ incident." with a look of confusion on his face Midoriya asked "Why did you wait so long for?" tsuyu said with tears in her eyes "Because i don't know how you are gonna take take it. I still shouldn't do this but someone talk me into this. I am not going to say who. But i will not wait any longer." Tsuyu takes a deep breath and looks at the green haired boy and says with all the courage she could mange " Here goes nothing Izuku Midoriya i love you with all my hart and i can't stand being away from you. I can't stop thinking about you. You have done so much for me, from saving me from that robot in the entrance exam, from the creepy guy in USJ, and from that creepy girl at the camp. Each time you did my fondness of you grew and grew to a point where i feel in love and now it hurts to be in the same place as you and being able to do any thing about it."

whale she was talked Midorya just stud and just stared then when she finished she could not tell what he was thinking. Worried that she had just ruined there friendship she tiered up she apologized and started to run back to the house. Then she felt something grab her arm turning around she saw MIdoriya with his hair covering his eyes, the next thing she felt but never thought was going to happen he was kissing her on the lips. She was shocked to say the lest but once that stooped she kissed back with more force the he did.

Breaking the kiss Izuku said with a small smile on his face "There is nothing to be sorry for Tsuyu, I know exactly how yo feel. I feel the same exact way about you. I love you to, you are funny, nice, beautiful beyond compare, extremely talented, and smart. You make me happy when i talk to you the reason i never said anything was because i thought you would not feel the same but now that i do i have two questions for you. Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

Tsuyu smiled like never before and said with a really happy voice "Yes i would love to go on a date with you. But that's one question you said two." to this he smiles and says "That's right my second question is, would you be my girlfriend?" he does not receive a yes or no answer but she gives him a big kiss on the lips that he is happy to return. When it ends he smiles again and said "Can i take that as a yes." she nodes with force in his chest and looks up and says. "Yes you can my green haired hero." "So when do we go on that date." he thinks for a second and says "How about tomorrow 5 p.m." She look up with a big grin on her face and says "sure."

They kiss one more time not even hearing a loud pitched squeal coming from the building behind them. Both looking extremely happy standing in the moonlight enjoying each others warmth. Looking foreword to tomorrow and how it will turn out.

 _ **OK there is chapter 2 and sorry again for the early up-lode this morning and for my grammar so if you could look past that and still enjoy the story then thank you. I am looking foreword to seeing comments**_.

for got to say in last chapter this story is also in wattpad


	3. Chapter 3 the unwanted fatherly visit

_**Hello everyone welcome back to l.o.f.k i know it not the best out there but it's alright i hope. I got a idea for this this morning and by the title you could take a guess of what it could be about. So lets get started. p.s. it this chapter takes place one month later so everyone has done training and costume upgrades so i am divulging from the anime from this point on. p.s.s for this chapter i am also going to do first person perspective.**_

 **(Tesuyu p.o.v.)**

waking up to the sun in my eyes i sit up in my bed and stretch. I look at my clock on my bed side table and see that it says 9:07 A.M. I start to panic until i relies its Saturday and come down. I also remember it me and Izuku's one month anniversary he said he was taking me to the mall today to buy me anything i wanted and maybe a movie. 'Nothing can go wrong today.'

***Two hours later***

Me and Izuku are walking in the mall hand in hand i have a big smile on my face. "Hey Iz can i ask you? Besides that one."

"Sure go ahead sue." he said with a smile on his face

"Are you happy with thing are going between us so far?" I ask as i look down. I have started to worry about this about a week ago and i wonder how he feels. Sure he tells me he enjoys our time together when we go on a date but i not to sure if is just telling me that to make me happy thou. He looks at me and starts laughing.

"Whats so funny iz. It's a seriouse question."

"I know, I know, it's just that i expected worse. of course i am happy, nothing makes me more happy then spending time with you. I love you sue."

I can tell that my face is blushing like a mad person. I look away from him but he puts his hand under my chin and makes me look at him. The next thing i know he is kissing me. I am shocked for a second but i start to kiss back we break the kiss i huge him and nuzzle in his shoulder as we start to walk again we are headed to the movie part of the mall but suddenly Izuku stops.

"whats wrong iz?" I ask with worry in my voice and i hug tighter on his arm

"Sue lets head in the direction please." he face is twisted in anger for some risson and i am not liking any bit of it.

"Why is something wrong, what do you see?" I ask trying to see what he is looking at but only see people. I follow his line of sight and see a man walking our direction and fast by the look on his face he is not to happy to see us. The next thing i notice is a suitcase in his hand. He is a tall man in a black business suit and he stops in front of us with a couple seconds of me looking his way.

"Well i never thought i would run into you here Izuku. Especial with a girl. You sure have grown up with out me around. Even if you are still week looking and you could do better in the dating department son." the man spoke with a harsh voice and a little smile on his voice

I look over at Izuku and he does not look happy i turn back to the man with as mach anger that i could put into my star and try to yell but izuku starts first with a low voice he says

"Dad what ever you have planned when you came back here i don't care, just please get out of my way, because i don't feel like hurting anyone today, but for you i may make take back my statement." He says with the darkest look on his face i have seen on anyone.

I am about to say something when his 'father' spoke again "Oh is that so let's see what you can do then." inhaling deeply izuku looks worded he quickly grabs me and starts to run. I am wonder why when his 'father' exhales fire, f***ing fire.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continuded


	4. Chapter 4 the musical rescue

_**OK this took me longer than i would have liked. I could not for the life of me figure out names for some things so i took some from cartoons and came up with one. If any of you have seen the cartoon Ben 10 ultimate alien . Then you know one of his aliens named Echo Echo. I used some of his attack names for this new hero i created. (unless someone else did. if so i have not seen it). any way enough of me talking lets get to the story.**_

Tsuyu p.o.v.

Izuku and i are currently hiding behind the snack counter while his so called dad is blasting it with his fire breath. I turn to him and ask "What are we going to do Iz?"

I see him start to mutter again as he starts to think of a way to stop him. Then he looks at me and says. " The only thing i could think of is to whit tell his throat gets draw due to his qurik." i look at him in shock and say " what you expect us to just wait here like siting ducks or in my case frog! Are you sure there is any thing us we could do?" he shacks his had and answers my question "unless you can make a sound loud enough to cancel it out then no."

"what do you mean sound. couldn't we use water or something?" I ask with worry on my face he shacks his head again and says "Water would just evaporate in a second of contact. There is a reason he has never been arrested by any hero."

I look at him in shock once again "What do you mean arrested. I thought he was a businessman?" Izuku stiffens at this and says with out any emotion "That's what i thought when i was little. When i was around six that's when i learned that he was a villein for hire. The "business trips" was him going out and doing crime's. Before you ask no my mom does not know. The only reason why i do is he flat out told me and said he wanted me to follow in his footsteps. however when he found out that i did not have any qurik he left and never came back until today i guess." he lowers his head i on the other hand have not even moved a inch since he started to talk not able to take my eyes off of him. Until something got my attention was sounded like a voice that started off low but got higher and higher as it got closer

"Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...Yo hohoho, yo hohoho... Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...Yo hohoho, yo hohoho..."

"Um Iz do you hear that?" I asks i started to get scared. he doesn't get to answer as the singing starts up again in a slow and low voice.

"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' Brew. Sea wind blows, to where who knows? The waves will be our guide. O'er across the ocean's tide... Rays of sunshine far and wide. Birds they sing, of cheerful things in circles passing by. Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...Yo hohoho, yo hohoho... Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...Yo hohoho, yo hohoho"

during the song Izuku's dad stops his assault on our hiding spot and says "Stop that, Who is singing that?" as he finishes asking that we hear laughing than out of no where a man walks in front of us in a light blue mask that resembles the two mask's that are on a theater with onside happy and the other in sad. A long black robe with a bunch of cuts on it and a scarf that rapes around the rest of his head. He says as he walks buy "Don't worry i will handle it from here just site back and relax i will ask you what happen later."

I have no idea how this is but by the look on Izuku's face he does. So i ask "Do you know who that is Iz?" he looks at me and says "you don't know, that's the musical hero the Phantom. his qurik is called Musical Manipulation. He can do almost anything depending on the song he sings. The one he just did is just a fragment from a old anime show from a couple years ago. with it he can make objects out of sound for 10 minuets. The backlash for this qurik is that his throat drys out fast and his energy lowers at a fast rate. so that why he finishes any fight at a fast rate to avoid any damaging affects." Izuku explains with a wide smile on his face.

"So you want to attack two kids for no reason. That mean i get to use my favorite attacks. I am starting with **Wall Of Sound!** " A big wall that you could only see the out line of forms and hits Izuku's dad with force. The phantom does this four times encasing him in what looks like a sound box if you want to call it that. "How does it feel in there? Feeling comfortable in there?" The phantom asks. the shorter man just stares back with a growl. "That's good. However you won't be for long. **Three verse humming capture Technic Sound Prison!** " Phantom yells as the walls that surrounded the well dressed man to close in on him effectively bringing him to the floor in a kneeling position.

When that happens a bunch of cops come rushing in and surround the man on the floor one saying "Hisashi Midoriya! You are under arrest for neglectful use of your qurik in public, and for using it on two miners!" Another cop comes up to Izuku & i and ask "Are you two OK? Any injuries that you two have that we should know about?"

Izuku shacks his head no as i just say no. The cop starts to take both of us out side to ask us questions when where passing the phantom. when one the cops says "I wounder what made him do it. I think it is kind of sad that you had to do this to your own dad Phantom." when he says this both me and Izuku stop on the spot with Izuku tuning to the cop and asking "what do you mean his dad?" the cop turns to us with a look like he thinks he messed up. "that's my dad do and i don't have any siblings." Izuku says in a confused manner.

The phantom walks towards Izuku and puts a hand on his shoulder and says "It looks like we have a lot to talk about don't it."

 **end of chapter**

 **There done. it took me awhile to come up with some names for a few attacks and a good song to seat a mood for the Phantom and the song is a fragment of binks brew. More specifically where brook takes on spider monkey. I hope this is OK and doesn't upset anyone good bye for now see next time this is the phantom heading out.**


	5. poll

**I need to ask you guys for some help. I have created a poll to see what names to do for some new hero's i am going to do. I just can't decide on a name for them so if you will please vote for it. it will help a lot.**


End file.
